


Beloved

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Angel reflect on their relationship (non-cannon/AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Any lyrics used belong to the respective song writer and/or performer  
> No copyright infringement intended

She’s sleeping in my arms. Peaceful. I could watch her forever. No nightmares or prophetic dreams disturb her. I wish I could remove the shadow from her world, but I too am of shadow and I’m never letting her go again.

‘As I look into your eyes I see an angel in disguise  
Sent from God above for me to love to hold and idolise  
As I hold your body near I’ll see this month through to a year  
And then forever on ‘til life is gone I’ll keep your loving near  
And now I’ve finally found my way to lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do is follow you to lighten off my load’

Her body is warm against mine. I can hear her heart beating. Her skin is golden, her hair the colour of sunlight. The most perfect thing about her? Her soul. Her soul gives her strength, strength of character. I find it hard to comprehend that something so beautiful and pure could love the evil and darkness in me. But it does.

‘And when I feel like hope is gone you give me strength to carry on  
Each time I look at you there’s something new to keep our love strong  
I hear you whisper in my ear all the words I long to hear  
Of how you’ll always be next to me to wipe away my tears’

I’ve waited over 200 years to find her. I didn’t believe in love. Women were there for my pleasure, even before I was turned. I was scum. A drunken layabout. But now there is her, my Beloved. My beautiful Buffy.

I’ll be here for her whatever. Loving her, comforting her, supporting her. Whatever she needs me to be I’ll become. I’ll stand side by side with her, fight with her. I’ll lay down my life for her and my dying words will be her name.

‘And though seasons change our love remains the same  
You face the thunder when the sunshine turns to rain   
Just like a rose’

She is everything. My love, my dreams, my fears, my comfort, my sustenance, my redemption.

‘You treat me like a rose, you give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me and gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed, in a world where anything goes  
You gave me strength so I stand tall within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose’


	2. Angel

I can’t believe I have you in my life. I’m supposed to be alone, no time for friends. I couldn’t do this without my friends. I wouldn’t be alive without you.

‘It’s not enough to say you’re beautiful  
It’s not enough to say I care  
I was empty for so long  
Then I heard your song  
My jaded heart was filled with innocence forgotten…’

People kept giving us reasons why we couldn’t be together; they still do. The age difference, the fact we can’t have children, the fact you are a vampire. None of that matters. You are my true love, my soul mate. I don’t want to be with anyone but you.

‘It’s not enough to say I think of you  
It’s not enough to say we love  
How I prayed that you would come  
And melt me with your touch  
Like the warmth of spring after the snow has fallen…’

Right now I’m in my favourite place, safely cradled in your arms. When you hold me I am at peace. It is the only time I feel truly normal.

Our relationship is going to be hard; we face so much opposition. But we will fight for it. Every day if needed. I’d give up my life for you in an instant and with my dying breath I would speak your name. Until death we will be together, and even then I believe we will meet again.

‘How was I to know an angel would come calling for me  
How was I to know that heaven was so close  
I can feel your love all around me  
I can feel your love surrounding  
Heaven sent an angel into my life

Angel, I hear you calling  
Angel, I feel you near  
Angel, I hear you calling  
Angel, I can feel your love all around me  
I can feel your love surrounding  
Heaven sent an angel into my life’


End file.
